des201_2018_storyworld_silk_roadfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Design: Misha Storm Korbin (1804684)
You know those stories you hear when your younger. You know, the ones that are suppose to make you hide under your covers. Ya well for Misha and all of Moscow, what use to be children stories just became part their lives. The Re-Enchantment was a nightmare. Misha tries to forget that day, the day that both his parents disappeared. Yet, no matter what he does or how much he drinks it's like the day is burned into memory. He still remembers coming home one day from the forest running past the trees and through streams to find his house walking away from him. literally walking away from him, with both his parents inside screaming something he couldn’t quite make out. But before Misha could fully understand what was happening the house was gone sprinting like an oversized ostrich. Even to this day his house is still running, kidnapping people here and there never returning those that it captures. Yet, even though his life is now a twisted fantasy he moves on. Misha Storm, given that name for the day he appeared in Moscow amidst one of its worst storm in years, works for a lumber mills outside the main city of Moscow. While he is a hard worker and can probably lift a tree alone, his other “talent” keeps him employed. See Misha has a way with animals. After the Re-Enchantment he began to discover that he could almost understand the animals around him. The only reason he made it to Moscow in the first place was thanks to the animals that somehow led him from his distant country home to the big city. Yet, that wasn’t the only thing the Re-Enchantment gave him. Misha is one of those kind hearted people who, while they may be built like a brick house, wouldn’t harm a fly. Well, in Moscow not even he could avoid a fight but fortunately he could win it. Misha doesn’t remember what happened that night but from what he was told he transform from into a massive bear, almost mauled the guy to death and ran off into the forest. He only remembers waking up against a tree later next morning with blood on his hand that clearly wasn’t his. Sense then he has been trying to control his anger and figure out his strange ability. Of course it wasn’t to surprising what he could do. Ever since the Re-Enchantment people all over the place were experience similar things. Still for Misha he only wanted to learn how he could control his power, to not only avoid hurting people but to avenge his parents and destroy his once called “home”. After almost killing a man Misha would venture out into the forest, away from other people, trying to recreate how he transformed. Most of the time he would wake up the same way he did the first time. Somewhere in the forest with no memory of how he got there, yet other times he could almost piece together how he got there. One time he swears he could remember fighting another bear forcing it to turn tail and run, he got a few new scars from that. Still, with all the practice Misha has done he is a long way off from being able to control his crazy new power.